Merry Go Around
by Arlian Lee
Summary: [Sequel Inside] "Aku mencintaimu Jaehwan, Maafkan aku.." Keo LeKen Taekwoon x Jaehwan VIXX Angst, hurt/comfort BL DLDR
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Merry Go Around**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

Tan Hangeng, Wu Yifan and others

.

Boyxboy, BL, Angst, Hurt/comfort

.

Keo atau LeKen Pair's

.

Please don't do something bad, like plagiat, copy paste or anything else.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan? Kau yang akan membayar semua hutang dari ayah tercintamu itu?"

Taekwoon mendecih dengan tangan terus memberontak. Tali yang mengikat di sekitar tangan dan kaki terasa ngilu menyetak kulit. Ia menatap tajam sekelompok laki-laki tak beraturan itu.

"Siapa yang ingin membayarnya? Itu bukan urusanku! Minta saja pada ayahku!"

Salah satu dari sekumpulan itu tertawa remeh. Ia mendekat. Tangan kotor itu menarik dagu Taekwoon lalu mendorongnya kemudian. Senyum sinis penuh penghinaan itu tampak memuakkan di mata musang Taekwoon.

"Kau gila? Orang mati kau suruh bayar?" Ia bangkit dan berdecak keras. "Sepuluh miliyar bukan nilai yang besar bukan? Bayar atau kau menuruti keinginan kita yang lain?"

Kelopak tipis yang membungkus kristal musang Taekwoon terkatup erat. Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam. Mengingat perjanjian yang diajukan oleh ketua kelompok menyebalkan ini sama sekali tak bisa ia terima. Siapa yang mau dijadikan sebagai pesuruh?

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau bilang!" Pekiknya menolak. Tangan Taekwoon masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan-ikatan yang semakin lama semakin menjerat. Ia yakin bahwa kulit tangan dan kaki itu memerah perih.

Tan Hangeng, ketua dari kelompok itu menarik sebelah bibirnya sinis. Ia berjongkok di depan Taekwoon dengan pandangan penuh hinaan. Pandangan sarat kemenangan itu mencuar begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

"Yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Sungguh?"

Rahang Taekwoon mengeras seiring dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibir tipis sosok di depannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul wajah menjijikkan itu. Namun apa daya tangannya terikat kuat dan banyak penjaga yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Sosok itu bangkit lagi dan menghampiri salah satu anak buahnya yang Taekwoon ketahui bernama Yifan. Lelaki keturunan Kanada itu begitu patuh pada Hangeng. Menjijikkan. Sempat Taekwoon tak habis pikir kenapa ia mau menjadi salah satu bagian dari kelompok ini. Memang jika dilihat dari besarnya uang yang mereka miliki seakan tak ada yang menandingi. Tapi kelompok ini tak lebih dari kumpulan bajingan lintah darat yang suka memeras orang lain demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Taekwoon memicingkan mata curiga ketika Hangeng membawa sebuah foto di tangan. Ia memang tak begitu jelas melihat itu foto siapa. Namun rasanya ada yang mengacak-acak perasaannya. Sebuah rasa tak tenang mendadak merangkak naik. Kenapa?

Apalagi melihat senyum yang sangat Taekwoon benci.

"Sungguh kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang kami tawarkan kepadamu?"

 _Menjadi pesuruhmu? Tentu saja tidak._

"Kalau kau memang tidak bersedia, maka kami akan menyuruh bocah ini melakukannya. Bagaimana?" Tukasnya arogan seraya menunjukkan foto yang ia pegang.

Taekwoon terkejut bukan main. Bola mata musang itu membesar seiring rasa syok yang jelas terlihat. Taekwoon tercekat. Nafasnya memburu. Kepalan tangan itu mengerat. Bahkan rahangnya mengeras dan bergerak tak nyaman. Siapa yang berani mengambil foto itu?

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian berani menyentuh Jaehwan-kuuuu!" Jeritnya masih dengan tangan memberontak untuk lolos.

Tawa pecah setelah pekikan dari Taekwoon terdengar. Bagi mereka sosok Taekwoon itu sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Apa?! Jaehwanmu?" Hangeng kembali jongkok dan menangkup wajah Taekwoon yang dilingkupi kemarahan. "Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan apa yang kami tawarkan maka kami akan mengambil bocah ini. Kami yakin bahwa dia akan bersedia."

Taekwoon menggeram rendah. Dadanya begitu sesak mendengar setiap kata dari Hangeng.

"Jangan! Jangan pernah kalian menyentuh Jaehwan sedikitpun!" Taekwoon memekik. Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menuruti apa yang kalian inginkan tapi jangan pernah kalian menyentuh sedikitpun Jaehwan. Jangan pernah kalian berani mendekati Jaehwan!"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut; entah itu memang senyum tulus atau hanya dibuat-buat. Ia menarik satu tali yang mengikat di pergelangan tangan Taekwoon lalu melemparkannya.

" _Deal_? Kami akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Tidak menyentuh kekasihmu itu asal kau ikut dengan kami ke Hongkong!"

Taekwoon memejam erat. Dadanya sakit jika harus memikirkan sosok tercintanya Lee Jaehwan. Dadanya perih manakal bayangan dirinya harus berpisah dengan Jaehwan. Belahan jiwanya. Ia sakit. Ia tak sanggup.

"Bagaimana?" Sekali lagi Hangeng bertanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami ke Hongkong. Bayarlah hutang-hutang itu dalam waktu satu minggu. Bagaimana?" Hangeng bangkit lalu menepuk tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa melakukan itu."

Taekwoon meremas tangannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lahir dari keluarga kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya memiliki hutang yang banyak untuk berjudi dari lintah darat ini. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mati sebelum melunasi semuanya. Taekwoon harus bagaimana? Dia tidak bisa jika harus membayar sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang singkat.

Apakah ia harus menjadi pesuruh dengan ikut ke Hongkong? Sampai kapan?

Mata musang Taekwoon menatap dalam Hangeng. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya kecil.

"Kalau aku ikut dengan kalian, bisakah aku mendapatkan waktu seminggu untuk bersama kekasihku?"

Seulas senyum terekam di lensa Taekwoon. "Baiklah, kami akan mengijinkanmu bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Tapi, hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Tidak bisa lebih."

 _Tiga hari?_

Untuk beberapa detik suasana menegang. Taekwoon terdiam memikirkan matang-matang. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Jaehwan begitu kuat terekam di benaknya. Apa mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan Jaehwan dalam waktu tiga hari. Tapi...

"Baiklah!"

.

.

~Merry Go Around~

.

.

Ini masih pagi. Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi Taekwoon sudah dibuat geregetan. Kenapa ia harus diawasi begini? Ia tidak akan lari. Ia bukan seseorang yang suka mengingkari janji. Kenapa mereka senang sekali mengganggu ketenangnya bekerja?

Beruntung toko tempatnya bekerja cukup ramai sehingga kehadirannya tak nampak mencolok. Taekwoon hanya mendesah pelan lalu meneruskan aktifitasnya. Ia harus merekap penjualan kemarin dan melayani pelanggan di kasir juga.

"Kau bahkan akan pergi ke Hongkong! Kenapa masih bekerja?" Itu suara Yifan. Taekwoon tak menggubris dengan terus menghitung uang di kasir. "Berikan aku satu rokok Taekwoon- _sshi_!"

Taekwoon mendongak, ia memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalian bisa meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan pergi!" Tukasnya datar seraya menyodorkan satu bungkus rokok pada Yifan.

"Ini perintah bos. Sepertinya kau orang yang disayangi bos. Dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan pergi."

Yifan tersenyum dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku tahu. Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kekasihmu? Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya?" Tanya Yifan. Kali ini suara Yifan terdengar lebih ramah.

Tangan Taekwoon seketika berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia menatap kosong uang di tangan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada sosok Jaehwan. Benar, ia membenarkan kalimat tanya Yifan. Harusnya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaehwan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Taekwoon mengalihkan atensi pada Yifan yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Yifan _-ah_."

" _Um_?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku besok? Aku ingin bersama Jaehwan dengan tenang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur."

Yifan tampak meminang sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan diiringi anggukan kecil.

" _As you wish_ , Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_."

Selepas kepergian Yifan. Taekwoon lekas membereskan pekerjaannya. Ia akan ijin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Rencananya ia akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan Jaehwan. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yifan, sisa hari yang ia miliki adalah dua hari. Terhitung hari ini dan esok.

Taekwoon pamit kepada Sungkyu, pemilik toko itu lalu pergi ke apartemen Jaehwan. Dari yang ia ketahui, Jaehwan sedang ada di apartemen. Ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

.

.

~Merry Go Around~

.

.

Apartemen ini begitu sepi. Kemana Jaehwan? Apa lelaki itu sedang pergi? Tapi pesan terakhir yang ia terima bilang Jaehwan ada di apartemen. Penasaran, Taekwoon lekas masuk ke dalam. Ia memutar kepala demi mencari sosok yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

Langkah kaki panjang Taekwoon membawa sang pemilik ke dapur. Seketika sebuah senyum muncul dengan percuma di wajahnya. Ia lega, sangat lega. Kekasihnya ternyata sedang memasak. Mungkin Jaehwan tengah kedinginan dan butuh minuman hangat. Atau ia sedang lapar?

"Sayang!" Taekwoon segera mendekat pada Jaehwan lalu memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

Jaehwan berjengit kaget. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan sendok yang dibawanya.

" _H-hyung_? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?" Tanyanya bingung.

Taekwoon melepas pelukan itu dan memutar tubuh Jaehwan. "Kau tidak suka _hyung_ datang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah dibuat secemberut mungkin. Jaehwan jelas tersenyum gemas. Melihat bagaimana Taekwoon saat ini sungguh lucu di matanya.

"Bukan begitu... _Hyung_ tidak bekerja?"

"Kebetulan hari ini Sungkyu _hyung_ menutup tokonya lebih awal." Berbohong sedikit tidak masalah 'kan? "Aku merindukanmu Jae."

"Aku juga."

Tanpa babibu, tangan Taekwoon menangkup wajah Jaehwan. Untuk sejenak ia mulai mengagumi keindahan pahatan Tuhan di wajah Jaehwan. Kedua pasang mutiara yang berkilau, ujung hidung yang memuncak tinggi, bibir tebal merah yang menggoda dan kulit halus yang melekat di wajah manisnya. Beruntung sekali Taekwoon bisa memiliki wajah manis ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Taekwoon memejamkan mata. Jarak yang ada mulai perlahan terkikis dan menimbulkan tabrakan antara bibir Taekwoon dengan Jaehwan. Satu kecupan dirasakan bibir Jaehwan hingga pada akhirnya bibir Taekwoon menyapu bersih permukaan bibir Jaehwan lalu memijatnya lembut. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam.

" _Hyunghh_.."

Mendengar desah halus dari Jaehwan membuatnya menghentikan ciuman. Taekwoon tahu bahwa kekasihnya butuh udara. Taekwoon menatap lembut wajah memerah Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_.." Lirih Jaehwan seraya menggenggam tangan Taekwoon yang ada di pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau bahkan hanya mengirimiku pesan tanpa menemuiku."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Jaehwan dalam. "Maaf." Taekwoon tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa menemui Jaehwan karena ditahan oleh Hangeng dan gengnya. "Aku akan menebus kesalahan hyung itu."

Mata Jaehwan membelalak lebar. Ia menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ tidak salah! Mungkin _hyung_ sedang sibuk."

Taekwoon gemas mendengar kalimat Jaehwan. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kilat bibir tebal Jaehwan.

"Aku akan menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Kau mau?"

Sekali lagi Taekwoon bisa melihat ada kilat senang dari mata indah itu. Reflek bibir Taekwoon mengulas senyum. Ia paling suka melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dari wajah manis Jaehwan. Sesuatu yang menandakan kebahagiaan. Meski pada dasarnya hatinya perih sekali, sesak ketika ia harus menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa bersama.

"Aku mau aku mau." Jaehwan memeluk erat tubuh Taekwoon. Lelaki itu seakan tak membiarkan Taekwoon untuk melepasnya. Dan Taekwoon tahu itu.

Sekitar lima menit saling berpelukan, akhirnya Jaehwan melepaskan tangannya. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya. Taekwoon ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir itu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?"

Jaehwan tak lekas menjawab. Bola matanya bergulir demi melihat jam berapa sekarang. Setelah tahu, ia mengalihkan matanya pada mata tajam Taekwoon.

"Kita bersihkan apartemen saja."

"Bersihkan apartemen?" Alis Taekwoon mengerut bingung.

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, itu bukan ide _mainstream_ kan?"

"Oke, kita bersihkan apartemenmu."

Jaehwan bersorak. Ia lekas menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk pergi ke ruang tengah setelah membereskan aktivitas sebelumnya di dapur. Taekwoon hanya menurut saja apa keinginan Jaehwan.

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon mulai membersihkan apartemen Jaehwan. Keduanya begitu semangat menata barang-barang pada tempatnya. Menyapu, mengelap dan lain sebagainya. Tak jarang terdengar gelak tawa yang menggema manakala dengan lucunya Jaehwan bertindak. Ia sering meniru berbagai macam jenis hewan dan menggunakan barang-barang yang ia miliki sebagai penunjang. Ia juga sering menirukan beberapa artis dengan suara khasnya. Yang pasti kegiatan mereka tidak membosankan. Taekwoon merasa senang bila ia melihat Jaehwan senang.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam untuk selesai membersihkan apartemen Jaehwan. Kelelahan jelas membelenggu mereka. Taekwoon memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jaehwan tidur dan dia akan terjaga. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun waktu tanpa Jaehwan.

.

.

~Merry Go Around~

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kelopak tipis Jaehwan mengerjab berulang. Berusaha mengimbangi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam lensanya. Ia mengucek kemudian demi mendapatkan kejelasan pandangan. Keningnya mengerut, sepertinya ia terlalu lama tertidur.

Taekwoon tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Mandilah, _hyung_ akan buatkanmu makan. Kau pasti lapar bukan?" Tanya Taekwoon.

" _Um_." Jaehwan mengangguk lucu. Ia lekas merenggangkan ototnya lalu membuka selimut. Turun dari ranjang untuk mandi.

Sementara Taekwoon, lelaki itu juga ikut bangkit untuk membuatkan makanan Jaehwan. Ia akan membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial. Bayangan bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir terus saja menghantui Taekwoon. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia sungguh tak ingin berpisah dengan Jaehwan.

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain melakukan hal terbaik untuk Jaehwan. Ia tak bisa berharap banyak untuk kembali pada pelukan Jaehwan. Ia bahkan tak akan tahu sampai kapan ia menjadi budak dari hutang sang ayah.

Dengan tangan bergerak ragu, ia memotong sayuran untuk sup kali ini. Banyak bahan makanan menyehatkan yang telah disiapkan oleh Taekwoon untuk sang kekasih. Ia sempatkan membeli bahan-bahan itu saat Jaehwan tertidur tadi. Sepertinya Jaehwan terlalu sibuk hingga ia menyadari bahwa sang kekasih tampak sedikit kurus sehingga memancing Taekwoon untuk membuat makanan yang lebih sehat.

" _Hyung_.." Suara parau dari Jaehwan terdengar menggema.

Lelaki yang sibuk dengan pisaunya menoleh pada sumber suara. Bibirnya tertarik panjang.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

Jaehwan mengangguk lucu. " _Hyung_ juga sudah mandi?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah, _hyung_ mandi saat kau masih tertidur. Kau sangat lelah ya?"

"Iya.." Jawabnya dengan tangan merentang panjang. Ototnya mulai melemas selepas ia melemaskannya. " _Hyung_ , apa makanannya sudah matang?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi. Sekarang kau duduk dulu _eum_? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu nanti."

Jaehwan menurut, kakinya ia bawa berjalan menuju tempat makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Tangannya menumpu kepala dengan sorot memperhatikan gerak gesit tangan Taekwoon yang memasak untuknya. Bibirnya reflek mengulas. Ia merasa bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Taekwoon. Jujur, ia memang sedikit kecewa dengan Taekwoon yang mulai jarang menemuinya. Katanya ia sibuk bekerja di toko. Jaehwan pun memaklumi, ia juga sibuk

Tak butuh menunggu lama, makanan yang dinantikan oleh Jaehwan datang juga. Sebuah senyum begitu jelas tampak terlihat di wajahnya. Tangannya bertepuk demi menyambut datangnya makanan itu. Sementara Taekwoon dengan segera meletakkan makanan yang ia buat di hadapan Jaehwan.

"Makanlah yang banyak sayang!" Tukas Taekwoon kemudian duduk di hadapan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan tangan mengambil sumpit. Ia segera menyumpit satu potongan kentang di dalam sana lalu mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Sejenak menghening sampai deheman rasa puas menguar dari bibir tebal Jaehwan.

" _Wah_ , ini enak sekali _hyung_!"

"Sungguh?"

Jaehwan mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak. Jangan sampai kau menjadi kurus lagi. Lihatlah tubuhmu sekarang Jae.."

" _Eishh_ , ini hanya karena aku lupa makan _hyung_!"

Taekwoon menatap dalam Jaehwan. Dari sorot matanya Taekwoon mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan jawaban Jaehwan.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_!" Jawabnya lalu kembali mengalih pada makanan di depannya.

Taekwoon memperhatikan dengan tenang bagaimana sang kekasih makan. Rasanya hangat sekali melihatnya. Bagaikan sebuah kerinduan yang tak pernah terelakan. Senyum Jaehwan, mata penuh semangat Jaehwan dan bagaimana Jaehwan berucap. Rasanya itu adalah hal paling berharga untuk ditinggalkan. Bibir Taekwoon terangkat demi mengulas senyum untuk sang kekasih. Ia senang melihat bagaimana Jaehwan lahap memakan masakannya.

"Lakukan itu setiap hari Jaehwan- _ie_."

Jaehwan mendongak lalu menatap bingung Taekwoon.

"Cara makanmu! Aku suka bagaimana kau makan. Kau begitu lahap. Jika setiap hari kau makan seperti itu pasti kau akan tetap sehat."

Jaehwan berdecak kecil. Ia tak menggubris kata-kata Taekwoon dengan melanjutkan makannya.

"Jaga terus pola makanmu, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi. Kalau perlu minum vitamin dan susu. Kau."

" _Hyung~~,._ " Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Mendengar bagaimana Taekwoon mengungkit tentang hal itu membuatnya sedikit murung. Pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Taekwoon memang benar jika ia tak begitu memperdulikan pola makannya.

"Aku mengerti." Taekwoon mengambil satu lauk dan diletakkan di piring Jaehwan. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa berjalan lancar?"

" _Hmm_ , semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Baguslah." Taekwoon meneguk sejenak minuman hangatnya. "Jangan sampai kau melewatkan kuliahmu! Jangan sampai kau dapat nilai buruk di kuliah. Selesaikan dengan cepat. Kau beruntung bisa kuliah, tidak seperti _hyung_ yang hanya sampai SMA. Kalau kau nanti lulus pasti dapat pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan dari pada _hyung_. Kau—,"

Bibir Taekwoon terhenti mengucapkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Jaehwan bangkit dan menciumnya. " _Hyung_.." Jaehwan kembali duduk dengan tatapan tak lepas dari Taekwoon. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Kau berpesan seolah kau akan pergi. Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu seperti ini sebelumnya." Jaehwan berucap pelan.

"Jae, bukankah _hyung_ tidak akan terus ada di sampingmu? _Hyung_ berpesan sebelum _hyung_ meninggalkanmu." Bola mata Jaehwan membesar. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Taekwoon. "Maksudku, siapa tahu suatu saat aku akan pergi. Aku juga tidak bisa di sampingmu selamanya."

"Kau sudah berniat meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak-tidak."

Tangan Taekwoon terulur untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Jaehwan. Diusapnya lembut lalu dieratkan genggamannya.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti Jae. Jadi aku mohon, kau sayangi dirimu. Jaga pola makanmu, kuliah yang benar dan lulus dengan membanggakan."

Jaehwan menghela nafasnya. Ia membenarkan apa ucapan Taekwoon.

"Kau benar _hyung_. Aku akan menurutinya. Kalau _hyung_? Bagaimana dengan _hyung_?"

" _Hyung-_ ,"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Taekwoon terhenti manakala dering ponselnya terdengar. Segera ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka siapa pengirimnya. Rahanganya bergerak tak tenang, nafasnya memburu dan bibirnya ia katupkan kuat saat deretan huruf itu terbaca. Ternyata pengirimnya adalah Hangeng yang mengingatkan bahwa besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Korea.

Taekwoon membalikkan permukaan ponsel itu segera tanpa membalas terlebih dahulu.

" _Ah_ , Jae."

" _Hmmm_."

"Kau besok kosong kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kau mau kemana?"

Jaehwan yang mendengar kata jalan-jalan lekas menoleh pada Taekwoon. Sorotnya menatap lurus dengan pandangan seakan ia tengah berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab.

"Taman bermain? Aku ingin naik _merry go around_."

" _Merry go around_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Baiklah, besok siang kita kesana."

" _Assaaa_!"

.

.

~Merry Go Around~

.

.

Dan hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Taekwoon harus meninggalkan Jaehwan. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Jaehwan, ia telah mengabulkan satu keinginan terkahir untuk Jaehwan. Semalam, Jaehwan berkelakar kalau ia ingin sekali naik _merry go around_ di usianya yang menginjak dewasa ini. Sudah lama Jaehwan tidak naik lagi semenjak ia duduk di bangku dasar. Sebagai hadiah terakhir dari Taekwoon, lelaki itu pada akhirnya menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Jaehwan.

Disinilah mereka, menghadap banyak permainan yang tampak menyenangkan untuk di coba. Jaehwan begitu antusias menatap satu persatu permainan itu. Sementara Taekwoon memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal setibanya di tempat ini.

Taekwoon mengusak surai cokelat tua Jaehwan.

"Kau mau naik apa? Langsung _Merry go around_?" Tanyanya lembut.

Jaehwan menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Taekwoon lalu menyeretnya. "Setidaknya kita coba dulu _roller coaster_ itu baru _marry go around_. Aku ingin naik _marry go around_ saat sudah menjelang sore."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Keduanya lekas mengambil langkah cepat menuju tempat yang diinginkan oleh Jaehwan. Langkah kaki remaja yang lebih muda itu tampak bersemangat seolah tak ingin kehilangan momen ini. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya mengulas senyum miris. Ia merasa bahagia namun ia juga merasa kecewa. Bahagia bisa melihat Jaehwan seperti ini namun ia kecewa karena ini adalah hari terakhir bersama.

Taekwoon mengikuti setiap gerak lincah Jaehwan yang terus merasa antusias saat tubuh keduanya duduk di bangku _roller coaster_. Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon dengan senyum terbaiknya. Taekwoon ikut tersenyum dan mencuri kecup pada bibir Jaehwan sebelum mereka berpetualang dengan mainan itu.

Suara sorak riang terdengar memekik dari masing-masing pengendara. Jaehwan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ia begitu senang merasakan mainan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Apalagi bersama dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangannya. Sesekali ia melirik pada Taekwoon yang juga merasa antusias dan tertantang menaiki permainan ini. Menyenangkan, sungguh ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Selesai mencoba permainan _roller coaster_ , Jaehwan menarik tangan Taekwoon dan membawanya ke salah satu kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia ingin menikmati dinginnya es sebelum mencoba hal baru lainnya. Taekwoon tak menolak. Keduanya duduk di salah satu sudut kedai dengan tangan memegang masing-masing es krim.

"Ini rasanya luar biasa nikmatnya." Seru Jaehwan dengan satu sendokan masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Sungguh?"

" _Eum_ , mau coba?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehwan menyuapkan es krim vanila miliknya ke dalam mulut Taekwoon.

" _Hemm_ , ini enak sekali Jae.."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Pasti, pilihanku selalu enak _hyung_!" Tukasnya lalu kembali menyuapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taekwoon tak berhenti memperhatikan Jaehwan. Lelaki itu larut dalam kenikmatannya memakan es krim. Hingga Jaehwan tak menyadari bahwa ada noda yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya. Sontak hal itu memancing Taekwoon untuk mendekat. Jaehwan membulat manakala merasakan ada bibir lembut mengecup bibirnya. Menyapu permukaan miliknya dan melumat perlahan.

Setelah dirasa bersih, Taekwoon melepas kecupannya.

" _Hyung_!" Rengek Jaehwan.

"Maaf, ada noda di sudut bibirmu!"

Jaehwan berdecak pelan. "Kau sering lihat drama yaa? Romantismu seperti di drama-drama." Godanya.

"Yaa, kau tahu kan aku bukan lelaki romantis."

Dering ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring di telinga. Baik Jaehwan maupun Taekwoon menoleh pada ponsel Taekwoon. Ada yang menelpon, terlihat dari panjangnya dering yang berbunyi. Taekwoon menatap dalam ponselnya. Itu dari Hangeng. Ia tak ada keinginan untuk mengangkat ponselnya saat ini. Dan ia biarkan dering itu berhenti.

Jaehwan hanya menatap penuh tanya pada Taekwoon. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan kembali memakan sisa es krimnya. Belum lama berlalu, dering kembali terdengar nyaring. Kali ini bola mata penuh rasa penasaran itu menyorot tanya pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menggeleng dengan senyum. Seakan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan apa-apa.

Keduanya melanjutkan aktifitas sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi, sekitar lima menit berlalu dering singkat terdengar. Kali ini adalah pesan dari seseorang. Taekwoon segera membuka pesan itu.

 _From: xxxx_

 _Ingat, ini adalah hari terakhirmu! Aku menunggumu sampai pukul tiga sore. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menyeretmu._

 _Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Taekwoonie_

Lelaki itu mendesah tertahan. Dadanya bergemuruh. Membaca bait kalimat itu membuatnya lemas. Lekas ia mengecek jam yang tertera. Pukul satu siang. Ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari dua jam untuk bersama Jaehwan. Ia harus bagaimana? Rasanya akan sangat mengecewakan jika ia memaksa Jaehwan keluar sekarang juga. Tapi..

"Jaehwan- _ah_!"

" _Eum_?"

"Kita main _marry go around_ sekarang yuk, takutnya nanti sore hujan."

Jaehwan yang masih memainkan sendok di mulut memperhatikan bola mata Taekwoon dengan bingung. Ada banyak tanya yang bergelayut di dalam benaknya. Ingin sekali ia bertanya, namun melihat bagaimana raut Taekwoon mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah."

Segera Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dan mengajaknya keluar. Sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, Taekwoon menemukan sesuatu. Arah pandangannya berhenti pada satu titik yang sejak tadi ia curigai. Titik itu berada pada jarak yang lumayan jauh dari keduanya. Jika Taekwoon tak salah lihat, itu adalah Yifan dan satu temannya. Sial, Taekwoon mengumpat dalam hati. Bukankah ia telah berpesan untuk tidak dibuntuti? Kenapa mereka masih membuntuti.

Selama tangan Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan menuju tempat bermain selanjutnya, ponsel Taekwoon tak berhenti bergetar. Taekwoon tahu siapa pelakunya. Pasti Hangeng dan para antek-anteknya. Dan Taekwoon lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan panggilan berulang itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Sebuah permainan klasik dimana banyak kuda-kuda yang akan berkeliling membawa penumpangnya dengan penuh suka cita. Dilihat dari bagaimana Jaehwan berekspresi, Taekwoon tahu bahwa ia sangat senang dan sumringah. Rasa antusias sungguh tinggi membumbung. Taekwoon tak kuasa untuk tak menahan air matanya. Ia memejam lalu mendongak. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Jaehwan seperti ini. Sedetik kemudian, dering ponsel kembali berbunyi.

"Jae, _hyung_ akan mengangkat telepon ini dulu. Kau tunggu disini ya."

Jaehwan mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, Taekwoon berlari seraya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Dirasa cukup jauh dari Jaehwan, ia mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

" _Kau tidak lupa 'kan sebentar lagi kau harus terbang ke Hongkong?"_

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. "Bukankah itu pukul tiga? Sekarang masih pukul satu!" Pekiknya kesal.

" _Hahahahha..."_ Dari seberang tertawa penuh kemenangan. _"Kau pikir jalanan akan sangat mudah kau tempuh? Cepat berangkat sekarang atau aku akan meminta anak buahku menyeretmu."_

"Berikan aku waktu sampai jam dua."

" _Tidak bisa Taekwoon sayang. Batas waktumu hanya sampai jam setengah dua."_

Taekwoon segera melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan. Sial. Itu berarti seperempat jam lagi. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Baiklah!"

Segera selepas ia menutup teleponnya, ia berlari menemui Jaehwan. Waktu yang ia miliki tak banyak lagi. Ia tahu, cukup tahu bahwa ada banyak anak buah Hangeng yang siap siaga di sekitar sana. Taekwoon memutar kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Yifan yang tersenyum padanya. Berulang kali ia harus mengumpat atas perlakuan ini.

Ia mengatur nafas sesampainya disana. Senyum yang diberikan oleh Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menangis. Ia masih bisa menahan diri agar tak lepas kendali.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita sama-sama naik kuda itu." Jaehwan menunjuk salah satu kuda di atas permainan _merry go around_ itu. Taekwoon bingung, apa ia harus menolak atau bagaimana?

Sejenak Taekwoon menatap dalam wajah damai Jaehwan. Rasanya sungguh berat untuk menolak keinginan Jaehwan. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus pergi, ia tak ingin Jaehwan mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Selama ini ia cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan segalanya.

Dan pikiran itu tiba-tiba melayang di benak Taekwoon. Ada cara bagaimana meninggalkan Jaehwan saat ini.

" _Hyung_ tidak bisa naik, kau saja yang naik. _Hyung_ akan melihatmu dari sini."

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Inginnya ia bisa bersama dengan Taekwoon berkeliling di atas _merry go around_.

"Jae, _hyung_ akan disini. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang kau naik _eum_?"

Pada akhirnya sang kekasih menurut. Jaehwan memesan tiket dan akan mulai naik ke atas _merry go around_. Namun tangan Taekwoon menahannya. Jaehwan mengerut bingung dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Taekwoon mengecup bibir Jaehwan. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan, namun lama-kelamaan bibir Taekwoon bergerak menari di atas bibir Jaehwan. Ciuman itu bagaikan sebuah penyalur rasa sayang diantara keduanya. Kelembutan dan ketulusan sangat kuat kentara di masing-masing bibir. Taekwoon seakan ingin mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Jaehwan dengan tulus. Seakan ia tengah memberikan perpisahan termanis namun juga menggetirkan meski Jaehwan tak mengetahui hal itu. Dan Jaehwan menyambutnya, ia menikmati dan mengikuti permainan bibir Taekwoon dengan penuh ketulusan. Ia bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang teramat dari bibir tipisnya. Taekwoon ingin merasakan lebih lama lembutnya bibir Jaehwan yang bertanding dengan bibir tipisnya, namun waktu terasa kejam merentangkan jarak di antara mereka. Lekas Taekwoon melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap dalam kedua kristal bening milik Jaehwan dengan senyum manis menyertai.

Jaehwan tersenyum dan pamit untuk naik. Raut antusias yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya begitu menyiksa Taekwoon. Melihat bagaimana senyum Jaehwan mengembang seolah menumbuhkan satu luka yang amat dalam. Luka itu melebar seiring dengan tawa saat Jaehwan berhasil duduk di atas kuda di sana. Air mata Taekwoon berhasil jatuh manakala tangan Jaehwan melambai.

Inilah saatnya, saat dimana Taekwoon harus mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauh dari jangkauan mata Jaehwan. Menjauh dari hembusan nafas Jaehwan. Inilah saatnya, saat dimana Taekwoon mungkin tak akan lagi bisa merengkuh tubuh Jaehwan, merasakan denyut nadi yang berirama dengannya. Dan Taekwoon harus berlapang dada untuk menerima semua.

Satu putaran pertama _merry go around_ itu, Taekwoon masih tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pada Jaehwan. Satu putaran kedua. Kaki Taekwoon dipaksa untuk berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari pandangan mata Jaehwan. Dengan tangan terus mengusap air mata yang jatuh, Taekwoon bersembunyi di balik salah satu permainan yang cukup jauh dari Jaehwan.

Sementara sang kekasih, ia tak sanggup mengungkapkan kegembiraannya saat menaiki wahana ini. _Merry go around_ merupakan salah satu permainan yang sangat ia gemari saat kecil. Ditambah dengan kekasih yang menemaninya, membuat semangatnya berkali lipat bertambah. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh. Jaehwan merasa lambaian tangan dari Taekwoon tampak berat di matanya. Meski ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia tahu bahwa Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya setelah melambaikan tangan. Namun, ia masih bisa mengulas senyum terbaiknya untuk Taekwoon. Sebagai rasa terima kasih telah dibawa ke tempat ini.

Hal menyenangkan tak mesti harus bertahan lama. Usai satu putaran berlalu, hati Jaehwan merasa ada yang janggal. Taekwoon-nya, Taekwoon-nya tak ada di jangkauan mata. Kemana? Jaehwan menyadari bahwa sang kekasih tak lagi berdiri di tempat semula. Kemana Taekwoon? Kepalanya berputar seiring dengan berputarnya permainan itu namun tak menangkap sosok Taekwoon. Lekas ia berdiri dan mengayunkan tangan untuk menghentikan permainan itu.

" _Ahjushi_ , _ahjushi_! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!" pekiknya seraya berpegangan dengan salah satu tiang penyangga.

Mendengar pekikan Jaehwan, petugas segera menghentikan laju _merry go around_ takut kalau Jaehwan nekat meloncat. Jaehwan berlari ke tengah keramaian setelah turun dari atas permainan. Ia memutar tubuhnya demi memindai sekitar. Bibir tebalnya tak berhenti mengucap nama Taekwoon berharap sang kekasih menyahut. Air mata itu turun dengan tiba-tiba tanpa ada suruhan dari sang empunya.

"Taekwoon _hyuuuung_!" Jerit Jaehwan bercampur air mata. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Namun sang kekasih masih belum tampak di mata. "Taekwoon _hyuuuungg_! Kau dimana? _Hyuuuuunggg_!"

Jaehwan berlari. Kali ini ia berada di salah satu wahana tak jauh dari tempatnya. Masih, dengan genangan di kedua pelupuk mata, Jaehwan masih berusaha menangkap bayang-bayang Taekwoon.

" _Hyuuuunggg_! Kau dimana! Taekwoon _hyuuuuunggggg_!"

Berulang kali Jaehwan berteriak memanggil nama Taekwoon namun sang pemilik tak kunjung datang. Tubuh Jaehwan lemas, syok yang mendera mengakibatkan tubuhnya tak kuat menyangga. Tak berselang lama, ia terjatuh. Lututnya menyentuh permukaan tanah. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menangis keras. Kepergian Taekwoon tiba-tiba membuatnya tak sanggup berpikir jernih.

Air turun dengan deras dari kedua mata. Tubuhnya bergetar mengimbangi tangisan yang ia lakukan. Dalam hati Jaehwan tak menyangka jika Taekwoon akan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Namun dalam hati ia juga berharap jika ini adalah sebuah lelucon. Ini adalah sebuah candaan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Taekwoon. Jaehwan berharap sewaktu-waktu Taekwoon akan memeluknya dari belakang dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Jaehwan berharap demikian. Sangat berharap demikian.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaehwan tetap dalam keadaan yang sama. Ia bersimpuh di tengah-tengah keramaian dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Harapan dimana Taekwoon akan memeluknya tak pernah ia rasa. Kali ini ia menyadari bahwa Taekwoon benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Hyuuuuuunggg_... _Hyung_ kenapa meninggalkanku? _Hyung_ kenapa pergi? Kau kemana?" Lirihan Jaehwan bagaikan senyap malam yang tenggelam dalam balutan keramaian. Tak ada bisik lain yang menyahut akan kepedihan hati Jaehwan.

Jaehwan meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu. " _Hyung_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Kenapa?" Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?"

Dan Jaehwan menunduk, bersembunyi di balik lipatan lututnya di atas tanah. Ia menangis dan menangis. Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Hanya sebuah do'a yang terucap untuk sang kekasih. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya dan akan kembali padanya.

Jangan berkata Taekwoon tak lagi peduli, ia mengikuti langkah Jaehwan dengan bersembunyi. Bulir bening turut menyertainya. Ia sakit, ia ngilu, ia perih melihat bagaimana Jaehwan saat ini. Ingin sekali tangannya merengkuh tubuh lemah Jaehwan yang terjatuh itu. Ingin sekali ia membisikkan kata cinta dan kata-kata penenang. Namun apa, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meninggalkannya. Semua demi kebaikan Jaehwan, semua demi dirinya. Taekwoon tak ingin Jaehwan menjadi korban atas kebejatan sang ayah. Lebih baik dirinya, daripada Jaehwan.

Taekwoon memejam, ia mengeratkan remasan pada tangannya. Mendongak dan menghalangi cairan yang akan keluar lagi dari kelopak matanya. Taekwoon tak kuasa melihat bagaimana Jaehwan saat ini. Sepertinya ia memang harus benar-benar pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaehwan, aku mencintaimu! Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Haayyy, apa kabar!_

 _Maaaaaaaaafffffff banget yaaaaaa, kalau aku mengingkari janji.._

 _Sebenarnya aku gak berniat begitu.._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan aku gak bisa update._

 _Hari sabtu minggu lalu, aku kehujanan trus sakit sampe minggu, trus seminggu kemarin aku sibuk balik kampung halaman sama keperantauan buat ngurus wisuda.._

 _Terus aku mau update paket dataku habis, jadinya aku gak bisa update.._

 _Trus aku lupa kalau Tri gak bisa buat buka FFN -.-_

 _Jadinya baru bisa sekarang..._

 _Maaf yaaa.._

 _Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk banget..._

 _Sekali lagi maaf yaa.._

 _Oh ya, oneshoot yang satunya aku update nanti malam.. oke.. ^^,_

 _Silahkan di review.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Sequel

**Last Promise**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

Wu Yifan, Cha Hakyeon

.

Boyxboy, BL, Hurt/comfort, Romance?

.

Keo atau LeKen

.

Please don't do something bad, like plagiarize, copy paste or anything else.

.

(The Sequel of Merry Go Around)

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mampu menjejakkan kaki di sini. Salah satu kota terpadat di Korea Selatan, Seoul. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia bisa kembali menghirup udara keramaian di kota yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jika harus berkata jujur, mungkin tak sepenuhnya ia benar-benar merindukan Kota Seoul. Ada hal yang lebih menjurus ketimbang rindu dengan Kota Seoul. Yakni rindu dengan salah satu penghuni kota ini dengan segala kehidupan yang telah dilaluinya.

Tangannya merentang. Memberikan ijin kepada angin malam untuk menyentuh secara leluasa tubuhnya yang tak sekuat dulu. Saat ini kerapuhan justru terlihat di tubuhnya yang tak lagi muda. Usia tiga puluh lima tahun. Siapa yang akan mengatakan usia itu tergolong muda?

Beruntung ia masih bisa menghirup udara Seoul setelah sepuluh tahun berada di bawah kungkungan mafia Hongkong dan bekerja sebagai kaki tangannya. Ia sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya lelaki itu tak menyederai janji yang dibuat sepuluh lalu. Dimana kali pertama ia mulai ikut dengannya.

Jung Taekwoon, kembali ke Korea Selatan setelah menuntaskan hutangnya pada renternir kejam Tan Hangeng di Hongkong. Tujuannya datang kembali ke Korea selain ia rindu dengan negara asalnya, ia juga merindukan sosok itu.

Sosok yang telah ia sakiti dan ia tinggal begitu saja di arena permainan everland. Sosok yang begitu penyayang dan sangat disayangkan bila terluka. Sosok yang mampu menumbuhkan tawa dan segala kebahagiaan bila berada di sekitarnya. Sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya sosok berarti di hidup Taekwoon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jaehwan.

Ya, Lee Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu telah lama tak ia lihat wajah manisnya.

Taekwoon kembali untuk mencari lagi sosok yang ia tinggalkan. Ia berharap Jaehwan masih mengenalnya dan mau menerimanya kembali. Ia meninggalkan Jaehwan bukan keinginannya juga, kan?

.

.

.

Di bawah bangunan tinggi menjulang itu, Taekwoon berada. Ia menatap lama salah satu ruang yang ada di bangunan itu. Lebih tepatnya satu ruang apartemen yang mungkin saja masih ditempati Jaehwan. Walaupun banyak kemungkinan yang bermain dibenaknya, Taekwoon mencoba untuk percaya bahwa Jaehwan tak akan pindah dari sana.

Dengan keyakinan yang masih ia bawa sepenuhnya, Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Langkahnya tampak setengah berlari. Dalam hati tak ada keinginan untuk membuang-buang waktu dan juga, Taekwoon ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaehwan.

Di depan apartemen yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat terindah itu Taekwoon berdiri gamang. Ada keraguan saat ia ingin mengetuknya. Takut kalau sang penghuni telah berganti. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Satu kali ia tekan bel yang tersedia.

Tak butuh waktu lama sosok penghuni apartemen itu muncul di hadapan Taekwoon. Bola matanya langsung membesar seketika melihat siapa yang muncul. Itu bukan sosok yang dirindukan. Jelas bukan. Meski sudah lama Taekwoon tak bertemu dengannya, Taekwoon tahu bahwa itu bukan Jaehwan. Lalu siapa? Lalu dimana?

"Iya? Siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu sopan.

Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. " _Ah_ , saya sedang mencari Jaehwan. Apa ada Jaehwan?" Tanya Taekwoon ragu.

Ada raut kebingungan di wajah lugu lelaki itu. Sebentar Taekwoon membiarkan lelaki itu untuk berpikir karena lelaki itu tak lekas menjawab. Mungkin saja ia mengenal siapa Jaehwan.

" _Ah~_ Penghuni yang lama? Lee Jaehwan?"

Taekwoon mengangguk antusias. Sepertinya lelaki ini mengenal siapa Jaehwan.

"Saya tidak bertemu dengannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dia menjual apartemen ini kepada saya lima tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya.

Hati Taekwoon remuk saat itu juga. Keinginan yang kuat untuk bertemu dengan Jaehwan lebur seketika. Ia harus kemana lagi? Kemana? Mencari Jaehwan di kota besar ini bukan perkara mudah.

"Apa anda tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Mungkin saja lelaki di hadapannya itu memberikan titik terang pada Taekwoon.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Satu tanda buruk yang diterima Taekwoon.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

Taekwoon hanya bisa mengeluarkan desah kecewa. Senyum masamnya terukir lalu tundukan mengikuti setelahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit."

Dan Taekwoon meninggalkan apartemen yang pernah memiliki kenangan indah bersamanya dulu. Taekwoon menerawang. Masih jelas tergambar di benaknya saat-saat indah dimana ia dan Jaehwan menghabiskan harinya di apartemen ini. Tanpa sadar ada setetes air yang turun di sudut mata sipit Taekwoon.

Tak ingin semakin sedih, Taekwoon melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana dan keluar dari gedung itu. Lalu ia harus kemana sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus mengitari Kota Seoul dan mencarinya ke semua tempat? Itu hal mustahil. Ia tak tahu Jaehwan menghabiskan waktunya selama ini dimana.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mata rubah Taekwoon tak berhenti beredar. Ada do'a yang terselip pada Sang Kuasa. Do'a yang sama di setiap langkahnya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jaehwan.

Namun sayang, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Taekwoon tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaehwan. Ia yakin pasti Jaehwan tak lagi tinggal di Seoul. Lalu dimana? Taekwoon pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan istirahat. Mungkin esok ia bisa menemukan Jaehwan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Taekwoon segera membasuh tubuhnya dan pergi tidur. Ia sama sekali tak berselera untuk makan malam. Tubuhnya lelah begitu juga pikirannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah mengguyur tubuhnya lalu tidur.

Setelah melakukan kegiatannya, Taekwoon segera berbaring. Ia pasti tertidur andai saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Dengan malas ia membuka pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

Wu Yifan.

Ada apa ia mengajaknya bertemu? Ada urusan apa? Tapi Taekwoon mengiyakan ajakan dari mantan 'temannya' itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Yifan- _sshi_?"

Tak butuh basa-basi, Taekwoon langsung melayangkan pertanyaan begitu sampai di tempat janjian. Ia bisa melihat senyum hangat yang ditorehkan lelaki berdarah Kanada itu. Saat ini keduanya berada di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kediamana Taekwoon.

"Duduklah dulu." Taekwoon menurut. "Aku sudah memesankan minuman untukmu. Tenang, itu tidak beracun." Candanya dengan tawa berat yang terkesan aneh di telinga Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu tertawa sinis. "Jadi ada apa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Tatapan serius yang dilayangkan oleh Taekwoon membuat Yifan ingin sekali memeluknya. Keduanya telah mengenal cukup lama bukan? Sepuluh tahun bekerja sama cukup membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Yifan. Lelaki dengan surai pirang memukau itu tak suka permusuhan walaupun ia bekerja di bawah sosok kejam seperti Tan Hangeng.

Sebelum mengutarakan maksud tujuan ia memanggil Taekwoon kemari, ia lebih dulu mengambil cangkir yang terisi kopi hitam nan pekat itu. Menyesap sedikit lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kau harus mengubah pikiranmu tentang ketua kami yang jahat." Ucap Yifan dengan pandangan mengalih pada luar kafe melalui jendela kaca di sebelahnya.

Ucapan yang terdengar santai namun terselip keseriusan itu membuat kening Taekwoon mengerut bingung.

"Jangan kau kira Ketua Tan tidak peduli denganmu selama kau ditahan olehnya." Yifan mengarahkan sorot teduhnya pada Taekwoon yang tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. "Kau sedang mencari seseorang bukan?"

Taekwoon mendelik. Sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yifan. Apa ia tahu yang saat ini dilakukan oleh Taekwoon?

"Kau? Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan tatapan penasaran dan ragu.

Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki itu malah mengulas senyum yang kelewat manis. Siapapun yang saat ini melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta. "Lee Jaehwan? Kau mencari Lee Jaehwan, kan?"

Taekwoon melebarkan matanya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia jelas terkejut dengan jawaban Yifan. Bagaimana bisa tahu?

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut. Kami bisa menebaknya dari bagaimana perpisahan kalian dulu." Yifan menjeda ucapannya demi seteguk kopi. "Ketua Tan sangat prihatin dengan perpisahan kalian. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana? Kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan menurut. Tapi dia cukup bertanggung jawab. Setahun setelah kau berhasil memuaskan Ketua Tan, dia memutuskan untuk memberikanmu balasan meski kau mungkin tidak merasakannya. Dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi Jaehwan. Memberikan pertolongan kepadanya saat Jaehwan membutuhkan sesuatu atau menjaganya."

Taekwoon terdiam tak bergeming. Tatapan kosong bercampur dengan rasa tak percaya menyorot pedih seiring dengan untaian kata dari Yifan.

"Ketua Tan tidak ingin seseorang menyakiti Jaehwan, sosok yang kau cintai itu. Bahkan ia juga mencampuri kisah cintanya." Yifan tergelak sejenak. "Kau tahu? Saat ada yang berusaha mendekatinya, utusan Ketua Tan langsung bertindak. Dia hanya ingin Jaehwan terus mengingatmu dan tidak melupakanmu."

Benarkah? Apakah benar yang diucapkan oleh Yifan? Ini semua bukan bualan belaka dari lelaki blonde ini kan? Tidak kan?

"Apa.. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Tentu. Ini semua benar bukan karanganku." Yifan menghentikan ucapannya saat ia berusaha merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celanannya. Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya manakala sepasang mata rubah itu menangkap kertas yang disodorkan oleh Yifan. "Ini. Ini adalah alamat Jaehwan saat ini. Kau bisa menemukannya disana."

Taekwoon masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Semua bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Mana mungkin Hangeng? Mana mungkin. Tapi itu mungkin bisa saja terjadi saat Yifan tadi mengatakan bahwa ia telah berhasil memuaskan Hangeng. Ya, Taekwoon akui bahwa ia memang cukup memberikan andil yang besar pada kekayaan Hangeng saat ini. Kerja kerasnya selama sepuluh tahun memang membuahkan hasil yang terbilang fantatis.

Lantas ia mengambil kertas itu. Bibirnya terkatup sempurna ketika membaca deretan hangul di dalam hati. Ada dua alamat yang ditulis. Apakah itu—

"Itu alamat rumah dan alamat tempatnya bekerja."

-benar dugaan Taekwoon.

Lalu ia menarik ujung bibirnya untuk melengkung dan menciptakan sebuah kurva manis di wajah tampannya. Rasanya entah bagaimana Taekwoon tak tahu. Yang pasti perasaan tak percaya dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Itu ucapan terima kasih dari Ketua Tan. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepadamu." Yifan bangkit dari duduknya. "Urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu."

Mulut Taekwoon terbuka kaget.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jung Taekwoon! _Oh_ ya, semangat yaa menemui Jaehwan. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menerimamu kembali." Dan senyuman manis yang dilukiskan Yifan itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, Yifan- _sshi_!"

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan senang, Taekwoon mengikuti langkah Yifan yang mulai keluar dari kafe dengan tatapannya. Lalu ia beralih pada kertas di tangan. Kembali membaca deretan tulisan itu. Beberapa sekon berlalu, Taekwoon berdiri. Ada asa yang terbumbung tinggi untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Taekwoon tak ingin menyia-nyiakan ini semua.

.

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Taekwoon adalah sebuah kenyataan atau hanya mimpi belaka? Tabrak Taekwoon saat ini juga dan bunuh dia jika seandainya ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi. Taekwoon tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri tak percaya pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari titik yang sedang ia perhatikan.

Sebuah titik yang mampu menarik seluruh perhatiannya untuk tak melepaskan pandangan. Bagaikan magnet yang tak bisa ditolak kekuatannya. Sebuah titik yang mengantarkan Taekwoon menuju kebahagiaannya. Sebuah titik yang membantu Taekwoon menemukan kembali kekuatannya. Sebuah titik yang selama ini ia cari.

Titik itu adalah Lee Jaehwan.

Ya benar, itu Lee Jaehwan. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu namun penglihatan Taekwoon tak salah mengenali sosok tercinta itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari sosok yang ia cintai itu. Masih sama. Masih sama seperti itu. Mungkin hanya sedikit lebih dewasa dengan tubuh yang tak bertambah beratnya.

Taekwoon masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Jaehwan. Apakah ada kerutan disana, apakah sorot kalem mata indah Jaehwan masih ada , apakah bibir tebal itu merekah sempurna. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari jarak yang jauh. Ia masih ingin mengikuti lelaki yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Datang tiba-tiba di waktu yang tidak tepat bukan pilihan baik, kan?

Dengan sabar Taekwoon menunggu Jaehwan sembari duduk di tepi jalan. Ia memperhatikan betul Jaehwan yang sedang bekerja sebagai arsitektur di salah satu CV. Kebetulan kantor Jaehwan berada di lantai satu dan tempat duduknya berada di dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok Jaehwan dari sana.

Cukup lama ia bertahan demi menunggu Jaehwan pulang bekerja. Tubuhnya mulai lelah dan lapar tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Ia bisa kehilangan Jaehwan. Hey, bukankah Taekwoon punya alamat rumah Jaehwan? Lalu kenapa?

Memang, namun Taekwoon masih bersikukuh ingin mengikuti langkah lelaki manis itu.

Sekitar tiga jam berlalu, Taekwoon akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. Lelaki yang ditunggunya itu muncul dengan wajah lelah. Satu tangan membawa tas kerja dan tangan lainnya membawa minuman kaleng. Tubuh kurus Jaehwan mulai bergerak menuju selatan Taekwoon. Lekas Taekwoon mengikuti langkah Jaehwan dari belakang.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Sepuluh meter di belakang Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

" _Uh_? Dia mau kemana?" Monolog Taekwoon saat melihat sosok Jaehwan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Apa lelaki itu ada janji? Atau jangan-jangan pergi kencan?

Tidak-tidak.

 _Kau harus percaya pada ucapan Yifan, Taekwoon._

Menunggu Jaehwan agak berjalan jauh, Taekwoon siap-siap membuntuti. Sekitar lima puluh meter setelah Jaehwan melangkah baru Taekwoon mengambil langkah di belakang Jaehwan. Ia bisa merasakan aura kesepian yang dipancarkan oleh Jaehwan. Mungkin saja saat ini Jaehwan butuh udara segar untuk mengembalikan semangatnya.

Sepanjang jalan yang ia tempuh, Taekwoon sama sekali tak melihat raut bahagia di wajah Jaehwan. Ia bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Karena berulang kali lelaki di depannya itu sering menunduk atau membuang muka dengan hembusan nafas berat. Taekwoon miris melihat keadaan Jaehwan saat ini.

Ini bukan lagi dugaan. Jaehwan memang tak bahagia setelah ia tinggalkan.

Pada akhirnya kaki jenjang Jaehwan berhenti di sebuah taman. Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap air mancur. Taekwoon segera mengambil duduk tepat di belakang Jaehwan dengan arah pandang yang berlawan. Dari sini ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika nanti Jaehwan akan bicara. Jangankan suara ia berbicara. Hembusan nafas Jaehwan pun Taekwoon bisa mendengarnya.

Dan Taekwoon benar-benar harus mengigit bibirnya kasar manakala hatinya berdesir perih. Dadanya sesak dan nyeri mendengar isakan dari Jaehwan. Jika memungkinkan ia ingin sekali mendekap tubuh Jaehwan dan membiarkannya menangis di pelukan. Jika memungkinkan ia ingin sekali membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan mengusap air mata Jaehwan. Jika memungkinkan... Namun sayang, Taekwoon masih belum bisa bertindak lebih jauh. Ia harus menunggu momen yang tepat untuk semua ini.

Taekwoon mengeratkan kepalannya saat mendengar isakan Jaehwan semakin menjadi. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah membuat sedih hati Jaehwan. Taekwoon tak tahu. Lelaki yang ada di belakangnya itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan kata.

Jika Taekwoon tak salah hitung, sudah sejam Jaehwan menangis di sana. Taekwoon menunduk, air matanya itu menyambangi dinginnya malam. Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, Taekwoon mendengar nafas panjang yang menguar dan hentakan kaki. Ia lekas menoleh. Ia mendapati Jaehwan bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak pergi.

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihat langkah gontai Jaehwan. Sungguh, Taekwoon ingin sekali memeluknya. Ataukah ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukan itu?

Lelaki di depan Taekwoon ini terus menunduk dengan hembusan nafas kasar yang mengiringi. Lelaki di depan Taekwoon ini tak lagi menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Lelaki di depan Taekwoon ini tampak seperti bukan Jaehwan. Taekwoon merasa jika ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk muncul di hadapannya.

Dengan segala macam do'a dan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam.

"Jaehwan- _ah_!"

Pada akhirnya satu panggilan itu terucap dari bibir Taekwoon. Namun sayang sang pemilik nama tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendengarnya.

"Jaehwan- _ah_!"

Sekali lagi Taekwoon memanggil nama Jaehwan tapi masih dengan hasil yang sama. Lekas ia menarik nafas lebih dalam dan menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Lee Jaehwan!"

Tubuh Taekwoon tiba-tiba membeku manakala manikan kecil miliknya menangkap gerakan Jaehwan yang terhenti. Lelaki itu sedikit lambat menolehkan kepalanya hingga sepasang lensa musang milik Taekwoon bertubrukan dengan milik Jaehwan.

"Lee Jaehwan—kau-"

Dapat Taekwoon lihat dengan jelas ada keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan sosok di depannya. Sama sepertinya tubuh sosok itu membeku dan tak bergerak seincipun. Bibir tebal sosok itu sedikit digigit. Sementara kelopak tipis yang membungkus kristalnya itu sama sekali tak mengerjab.

Taekwoon ingin sekali lekas memeluk tubuh itu. Namun apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaehwan membuatnya harus mendekat selangkah demi selangkah. Sepertinya Jaehwan tak percaya atau bahkan lupa dengan dirinya.

"Jae—ini aku!" Dengan suara seraknya menahan tangis, Taekwoon bersuara. "Ini aku!" Satu langkah Taekwoon berikan untuk mendekat pada Jaehwan.

Lelaki itu masih sama. Tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ini aku. Aku Jung Taekwoon!"

.

.

.

Dan tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap setelahnya. Taekwoon bungkam tak lagi mengatakan siapa dirinya begitu melihat air mata yang menetes kembali di wajah manis Jaehwan. Lelaki itu tak seolah berat untuk mendekat lagi. Jarak keduanya hanya terpaut tiga meter jauhnya.

Selain tetes air mata yang muncul dari sosok itu, nafas berat nan tersengal juga menemani. Apakah begitu berat bagi sosok itu untuk melihat Taekwoon? Apa begitu berat.

"Ini aku Jung Taekwoon."

Taekwoon bergetar saat menggerakkan kakinya satu langkah lebih maju. Sementara Jaehwan masih berada di tempatnya dengan tetes air mata yang semakin deras turun. Taekwoon tak bisa lagi membiarkan suasana menyedihkan ini berlangsung lama. Ia tahu dan paham bagaimana posisi Jaehwan yang mungkin tengah menyelami keterkejutan yang mencengkeramnya. Taekwoon akan menerima apapun yang dilakukan Jaehwan sebagai reaksi dari kesalahannya. Apapun itu. Termasuk kebencian yang mungkin dituangkan oleh lelaki yang ia dicintainya.

"Ka-kau? Kau Taekwoon?"

Pada akhirnya ada suara yang muncul dari bibir tebal itu. Taekwoon mengangguk pasti. Ia tak ingin membuat sosok di depannya menunggu jawabannya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Kenapa? Taekwoon tak tahu dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Taekwoon selangkah lebih dekat lagi. Lalu ia menjatuhkan diri dengan menekuk lututnya. Ya, Taekwoon berlutut di depan Jaehwan dengan penuh rasa rindu dan rasa bersalah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Taekwoon menunduk. Ia tak memiliki keberanian menatap mata basah Jaehwan.

"Maafkan aku Jae! Maafkan aku!" Seru Taekwoon beredam air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

Tubuh Taekwoon naik turun seiring dengan tangisannya. "Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu! Maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya masih dengan air mata yang enggan berhenti.

Lelaki di depan Taekwoon juga tak bisa membendung rasa yang selama ini menggempurnya. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang tengah dilihatnya begitu mengena. Menghantam tepat di ulu hati dan menghancurkan segalanya. Ia ikut menangis. Menangis lebih dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang semula tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak akhirnya turut berjongkok. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia memukul tubuh Taekwoon.

"Kenapa?" Seru Jaehwan dengan memukul tubuh Taekwoon. "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku _hyung_?! Kenapa? Kenapa?!" Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Jaehwan pun merasa sakit. Bagaimana pun sesak yang selama ini membungkus di dalam hatinya semakin lama semakin menjadi.s

Tubuh Taekwoon tak bergerak seinchi pun selama Jaehwan memukulinya. Ia memberikan kesempatan bagi Jaehwan meluapkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa _hyung_ tahu bagaimana hidupku setelah kau meninggalkanku!" Ucapan Jaehwan masih diiringi dengan pukulan juga air mata. "Apa _hyung_ tahu?! Lalu! Apa alasanmu meninggalkanku? Apa alasanmu?!"

Taekwoon mengatupkan bibir yang bergetar akibat tangisannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lalu sekarang kau muncul? Kenapa?!"

Jaehwan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan dan membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi tanah yang ia pijak.

"Apa kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu? Apa kau tahu itu?"

Dan Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap sayu sosok Jaehwan yang saat ini duduk asal dengan tangan menumpu di atas tanah dan wajah yang menatap lekat tanah di bawahnya. Taekwoon merasa teriris mendengar pertanyaan Jaehwan. Ia juga merasakan itu. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Merindukan. Ya, ia juga sangat merindukan Jaehwan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tak merasakan berontakan dari Jaehwan. Ia membawa kepala Jaehwan ke dalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya dan tak membiarkan tubuh yang selama ini dirindukan lepas dari rengkuhannya.

Keduanya pun menangis bersama. Di bawah cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang, keduanya menangis bersama. Seakan saat ini adalah waktu yang sangat mereka nantikan. Pertemuan mereka setelah lama berpisah. Sebuah pertemuan setelah keduanya harus dipisahkan waktu.

"Maafkan aku Lee Jaehwan! Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

Kenyataannya Jaehwan masih sama. Masih sama seperti dulu sebelum Taekwoon meninggalkannya. Hanya saja bedanya saat ini usia Jaehwan bertambah dan ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang berbeda. Namun kehangatan dan kebaikan hatinya sama sekali tak berubah.

Juga..

Kasih sayang dan cintanya kepada Jung Taekwoon juga tak berubah. Meskipun ia telah ditinggalkan tanpa alasan oleh Taekwoon dan ini telah berjalan sekitar sepuluh tahun. Lelaki itu tak bisa menghilangkan rasa yang telah lama tumbuh begitu saja.

Dan Taekwoon sangat bersyukur. Ia mensyukuri apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya saat ini. Ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta Jaehwan sekali lagi. Ia yakin bahwa ini adalah kebahagiaannya. Hey, ia percaya bahwa dibalik pesakitan dan rasa sengsara yang pernah ia telan akan ada kebahagiaan dan tawa di belakangnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa momen inilah yang ia sebut bahagia.

Dengan telaten dan penuh rasa sayang Jaehwan memperlakukan Taekwoon sebaik mungkin. Ia memasakkan makan malam untuk Taekwoon dan membiarkan lelaki itu mandi di rumahnya juga, ia memberikan tumpangan tempat tidur untuk malam ini.

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat bagaiman rupa Jaehwan saat ini. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ekspresi yang dituangkan Jaehwan di wajahnya menunjukkan sisi positif dan ini berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Jaehwan sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_! Tidurlah disini!" Jaehwan memecah lamunan Taekwoon dengan panggilannya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit bingung.

Jaehwan tersenyum lalu mengarahkan kepala Taekwoon untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Ia merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Ia ingin mendengar banyak cerita dari Taekwoon.

"Ceritakan padaku, _hyung_! Ceritakan padaku semuanya." Ucap Jaehwan seraya mengusap wajah Taekwoon di pangkuannya.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Dengarkan aku!" Taekwoon meraih tangan Jaehwan lalu menggenggamnya di atas dada. "Semua berawal dari hutang ayahku yang menumpuk pada lintah darat dari Hongkong."

Jaehwan fokus mendengarkan. Ia tak menyela ataupun bertanya. Ia memberikan waktu pada Taekwoon untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Ayahku meninggal sebelum melunasi semua hutangnya." Nafas Taekwoon terdengar memburu. Rasa sakit menguar kembali saat harus mengingat kejadian itu. "Dan aku dipaksa untuk membayar semua hutangnya. Hanya ada dua pilihan. Membayar dengan uang atau menjadi budaknya."

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah lelah Taekwoon. Ia mengusap kembali rahangnya Taekwoon yang tampak menegang menahan amarah. Mencoba mengembalikan sisi lembut Taekwoon.

"Awalnya aku ingin lari darisana. Menolak semua tawaran yang diberikan mereka. Tapi kekuasaan mereka jauh lebih besar."

Jaehwan yang merintih di dalam hati terus menetralkan nafasnya. Ia tak ingin tampak lemah di depan Taekwoon yang butuh kehangatan.

"Lalu apa, _hyung_?"

"Mereka.." Taekwoon mendongak sejenak. Memindari air muka yang ditawarkan oleh Jaehwan. Ia tersenyum meski usia Jaehwan telah masuk kepala tiga nyatanya pesona Jaehwan tak bisa dielak. "Mereka akan menahanmu jika aku menolak. Kau akan menjadi target mereka. Jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apa yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan." Jelas Taekwoon dengan emosi yang terasa panas di tubuh Jaehwan.

"Aku tahu." Jaehwan tersenyum hangat. "Aku tahu _hyung_ tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu _hyung_ mencintaiku."

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Karena hal itu aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku harus membuatmu sakit. Aku harus menanamkan luka di hatimu. Aku harus-"

Ucapan Taekwoon terhenti saat ia merasakan bibir tebal membungkamnya. Bukan hanya itu, juga pandangannya yang menggelap karena wajah Jaehwan yang berada di atasnya. Taekwoon lantas membiarkan bibir tebal itu mengambil alih miliknya.

Sementara bagi Jaehwan itu salah satu cara untuk menghentikan ucapan Taekwoon yang terdengar menyedihkan. Jaehwan sudah cukup mendengar alasan kenapa ia meninggalkannya. Baginya Taekwoon memang tak bersalah disini. Ini semua bukan salah Taekwoon meski harus menyebar luka di hatinya. Ia paham kenapa Taekwoon juga tak bercerita kepadanya. Taekwoon tahu bagaimana Jaehwan. Pasti dirinya tak akan menerima itu dan berinisiatif untuk menggantikannya. Jaehwan paham dengan semuanya.

Setelah Jaehwan melepaskan bibirnya, Taekwoon bangkit dari pangkuan Jaehwan. Telapak tangannya ia arahkan pada wajah Jaehwan. Sebentar mengusap lembut lalu terhenti disana. Ia mengecup kilat kening Jaehwan. Jelas sekali ada kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan masing-masing kristal mereka.

"Terima kasih." Taekwoon sekali lagi mengecup kening Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu _hyung_!"

Taekwoon tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. "Sungguh? Lalu kau mengharapkan janji apa dariku?" Tanyanya.

"Hmmm." Jaehwan tampak berpikir. Sekon selanjutnya ia mengulas senyum lebarnya. "Tetaplah tinggal bersamaku sampai kita harus berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Tetaplah berada di sisiku selamanya, _hyung_!" Sahut Jaehwan dengan penuh pengharapan.

Taekwoon mengangguk pasti. Tanpa harus diminta ia akan melakukan itu. Karena itu adalah janji yang akan ia pegang sampai kapanpun. Cukup sepuluh tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan Jaehwan. Ia tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jaehwan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Taekwoon."

Lalu jarak yang ada di keduanya terkikis perlahan hingga wajah keduanya berada dalam jarak yang dekat. Keduanya bisa merasakan hangat nafas yang menerpa wajah masing-masing. Beberapa sekon berselang, Taekwoon mulai mengecup bibir Jaehwan. Mula-mula mengecup lama kelamaan kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan hangat. Melalui ciuman itu keduanya saling menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing. Jaehwan bahkan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taekwoon.

Dengan ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan, mereka pun berharap hal baik datang kepada mereka. Mereka berharap kebersamaan ini tak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi. Mereka berharap janji yang terucap akan bisa terlaksana. Mereka berharap takdir tak akan mengecewakan mereka.

Ya, ia berharap Tuhan mendengarkan ini semua.

.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _._

 _Heooooo~ ini dia sequelnyaa.._

 _Bagaimana? Kali ini gak angst kan yaaa? Saya ada file lain yang angst loh, mau dibagikan? Hahahahha.._

 _Oke, silahkan direview saja deh yaa.._

 _Bagaimana cerita ini.._

 _Oh ya, ini cerita terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama, Last Promise yang dibawakan oleh Woohyun di Immortal Songs._

 _Biar feel coba dengerin lagunya._

 _Saya jamin nangis dah, cara Woohyun membawakannya, uh~_

 _._

 _Ini linknya kalau mau._

 _youtube watch? V= 4noonb1iIGw (buang spasinya)_

 _Plus english sub, jadi lebih paham lagunya._

 _._

 _So coba cek deh videonya. Woohyun – immortal songs last promise. Atau Woohyun – last promise._

 _Saya jamin dah._

 _Kalau gak setuju bisa protes saya._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
